Sailor Mew Winx Guardians
by illfightmycorner
Summary: Crystal has a lot to go through...being a Sailor Senshi, Mew Mew, Fairy, and have charas! Not-to-mention a big problem with the Outer Senshi...especially Sailor Uranus. Follow her and the rest of the Sailor Mew Winx Guardians!
1. Chapter 1

**_*NOTICE* THIS IS NOT JUST A CROSSOVER OF SAILOR MOON AND SHUGO CHARA IT ALSO HAS TOKYO MEW MEW CHARACTERS AND WINX CLUB CHARACTERS!_**

**_Sailor Mew Winx Guardians Chapter 1- Crystal Calls It Quits? Alice Big Outburst! (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p>Crystal's P.O. V.<p>

"No…..I'm done….no more Sailor Mew Winx Guardians…no…." I said filled with hatred.

_**Stupid Haruka….she doesn't know how it feels….no one does…always gotta stand alone….**_

"Wait….slow down….I don't understand….what happened?" my best friend Alice said trying to figure out what's going on.

"Just tell everyone I'm sorry, but I'm done…..someone else can be Sailor Earth, Mew Mew Kiwi, take my magic and my charas….I can't I'm sorry" I replied then disappeared…..out of sight…

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V.<p>

…_**.no more Sailor Mew Winx Guardians…**_

…_**..someone else can be Sailor Earth, Mew Mew Kiwi, take my magic and my charas…..**_

_What does that all mean? Crystal quit….what now? I gotta go into the others but first…..lets go see Haruka and the other Outer Soliders….._

* * *

><p>-At the Stage in the Park-<p>

Haruka's P.O.V.

"You guys are gonna talk and you're gonna talk now!" Alice comes out of nowhere screaming and yelling at the others and I

_**Ok whatever happened it's probably some B.S. that Crystal started…..stupid kid….**_

"What do you want?" I asked with a interrupted look on my face.

"What _I want_ is to find out what the hell you said to Crystal….that is what_ I want _to know" she said

_**See? Some B.S. From the princess OMG I'm so scared! Whatever.**_

"What I said to her and will now say to you is…..mind your business when it comes to Sailor Saturn we will deal with her the Outer Senshi way and you little Sailor Mew Winx just stick with your little problems! Ok?" I got all up in her face about it while I said it

Alice slaps me "First of all do not and I repeat DO NOT PUT YOUR FILTY FACE ALL UP IN MINE YOU HEAR ME! SECOND OF ALL, SATURN IS NOT EVIL SHE IS A LITTLE GIRL! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO COME UP TO ME AND SAY THAT B.S. TO ME OH NO! THAT AIN'T HAPPENING! Now you stay the hell away from Sailor Mew Winx _Guardians _and Sailor Saturn…..and don't ever speak to me EVER again! Goes for you too Michiru, and Setsuna! Have the worst day ever!" Alice yells the whole entire time.

_**WTH! SHE JUST SLAPPED ME! I'm gonna let her slide that time and if she expects us to not try to destroy Saturn…..just watch us…..if she understood….she do the same thing…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello! Crystal Here! I'm really new to this soooo review and tell me what you think~nya!<strong>_

_**~Crystal Ayaka Fujiwara**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sailor Mew Winx Guardians Chapter 2: Crystal Calls It Quits? Alice Big Outburst! (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

Damn it Haruka. Stupid yuri! Because of her, Crystal quit! I can't do this by myself! She's the only one who understands me! The only one who knows what I really am! Damn it!

"Yo, Crow."

I stopped in my tracks and looked up. A blush spread across my cheeks and I glared down at the pavement to hide it from him. He leaped down gracefully, purplish blue tail swinging slowly behind him as his ears twitched upwards before falling back down.

"I told you not to call me that," I mumbled.

I heard Ikuto chuckle. He stopped in his tracks, a few inches away from me, and bent down, sniffing my hair. His eyes opened slightly, there was a look in them that said he wanted to tell me something, but refrained from doing so.

"I'm in a hurry!" I blurted out and walked away. But being Ikuto, he followed by my side.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a bored tone.

"None of your business, Scum!" I snapped.

He smirked and a chuckled escaped his lips. I growled under my breathe and walked faster.

"Take the hint and leave," I ordered.

"I came to give you something."

"I don't want anything from you!"

Leave me alone. Leave me alone. I hate how you make me feel. My heart races so fast, it hurts. My body gets really warm and it causes me to sweat, it's disgusting. Why do you make me feel this way? Do you know you're doing it? Are you torturing me on purpose?

"So cruel." Ikuto chuckled and grabbed my chin, bringing our faces close together, my cheeks burned even more, I felt like my skin was going to boil. "Don't you ever think about those days, Crow?"

"That isn't my name anymore," I whispered. "I'm Alice. Alice Michaelis."

"I know that. You were always Alice to me. But you yelled at me to call you Crow. Now I call you Crow and you want to go back to Alice."

"Humans always search for what they don't have."

He stared deeply into my eyes. Blue eyes boring into my silver eyes. That look returned, but he remained silent again. I wanted to ask him what he was holding in, but I felt I would regret it in the end, so I also kept my mouth shut.

"I carried this everywhere with me," he murmured and grabbed my hand, still not breaking eye contact. Something cold was placed into my palm, and he closed my fingers around it. "You know what it is."

Ikuto took a step back and turned to leave. He put his hand in the air and waved nonchalantly once. Yoru flew up to me, I had almost forgotten about him.

"Don't lose that-nya," he ordered and pointed a purplish blue palm at me. "Ikuto cares about it-nya."

I stared at my closed hand and opened it. My eyes widened. "No way." I looked back at Ikuto. "Are you sure?" I called.

He nodded but didn't turn back. Yoru sighed. "Crow, promise-nya?"

I nodded. "I won't lose it."

I watched the two of them walk away and smiled into my hand. Stupid neko. I can't believe he kept this for so many years. Typical of Tsukiyomi. So typical.

"Alice!"

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality and stared at my charas, Luna and Estrella. They both stared at me, Estrella looked pissed as usual while Luna looked bored, another usual thing.

Estrella twirling one of her dark purple ponytails around her tiny finger, red eyes scanning the place. "We were busy, remember?" she said rudely. "I know you love Ikuto and all-"

"I don't love him!" I cut in.

"Whatever," she continued. "but we were running to Café Mew Mew to tell the others what happened. Ring a bell?"

Luna flew forward, her peach colored gown floating gracefully behind her. Her golden eyes bored into mine. "If we don't get Crystal back soon, they'll get her. You do understand that, don't you?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

I gripped the gift from Ikuto and ran to the Café. Ichigo was sweeping when I barged in. I guess she could see the concern clear on my face because she called the others into the room.

"Alice?" Bloom asked, her red hair was up into a high ponytail and she was still in her blue maid outfit. "What's wrong?"

"Crystal!" I panted. "Haruka . . . H-Haruka . . ."

Usagi nodded. "But why would she give in? That's not like Crystal."

Tears of frustration ran down my cheeks. "If I knew, I would fucking help her!"

"Alice, we're just trying to help," Layla said sternly.

"Sorry," I mumbled and looked at everyone. "Crystal has been acting weird lately, that's all I know. Like . . .she seems darker. Her charas have noticed it too. They even look a little faded. Less color."

"Not good," Ichigo put a bent finger to her lips. "Where could she be?"

I bit my lip. Why were they still standing here? Hurry up and transform! Go look for her! I opened my mouth to speak when all our cellphones rang at the exact same time. We all paused and sent each other a nervous glance.

I was the first to grab my cellphone. There was a text message from Crystal.

_I bet you're all looking for me. Am I right? Well don't bother. I'm happy being alone. I've always been anyways. Haruka was right about me. She always was. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused all of you. It won't happen again, because . . .you'll never see me again._

My grip on the phone tightened, and I gritted my teeth together. "Is that what she thinks?" I asked through them.

"She is so naïve," Mint pouted and closed her phone.

"What should we do?" Ami spoke in a worried tone. "We don't know where to find her."

"But I do." came a small voice.

Everyone froze and looked to the door of the café where one of Crystal's charas, Kiki, was floating. She looked sickly and more faded than the last time I saw her.

"Kiki!" everyone gasped, but I was speechless. Her head kept drooping and she would dive at certain moments before floating back up.

"Where is she?" Zakuro approached the sick guardian character and held her between her two hands gently.

"She said . . . She said . . ." Kiki was now wheezing. "Easter."

My body froze, the present from Ikuto felt heavier in my pocket. "She . . . What?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello everyone! I am MaidenAliceMichaelis! This is a Collab story SailorMewWinxGuardians and I are making. Please support us, I would love to hear all your thoughts. ^^ And please give my friend most of the credit, since she is the brilliant one who came up with this idea. Well, till next time. Ja ne<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sailor Mew Winx Guardians Chapter 3: At Easter...Meet up with the Guardians!**_

* * *

><p>Crystal's P.O.V.<p>

_I wonder how the girls are__ doing...what am I saying, they can handle themselves..._

"Fujiwara-san." A stern voice called out to me...I can tell it was Utau...I decided to stop...she can't stop me...can she?

"Hi..." I said getting ready to walk into Easter.

"Why are you going in there?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you might be going in there to do something stupid."

"If it's not concerning you, you shouldn't care...goodbye Utau-chan..."

I walked into Easter probably making the most horrible decision of my life...

* * *

><p>At Cafe Mew Mew:<p>

Layla P.O.V.

_Crystal...why? If you were upset about something, shouldn't you come to us about it? But of course, she's one of the most sensitive so I'd probably see her crying but not going to Easter? I'm gonna go find the guardians...see what they say about__ this..._

"CRYSTAL-CII!" Yaya screamed when she opened the door...I saw the sadness in her eyes...

* * *

><p>Kukai P.O.V.<p>

_Crystal...why would she? I didn't say anything after Yaya's scream...I couldn't say anything...my __precious Crystal...I didn't tell her yet...I didn't tell anyone but Nagihiko...maybe if I told her earlier she wouldn't of went off__ to Easter...I feel terrible..._

"Man I wanna punch Haruka in the face!" Makoto said with anger in her eyes...

"Yes I'm mad at Haruka but violence isn't the answer..." Usagi said.

_Everyone has a story with Crystal...because that's how Crystal has the effect __on people...I can't stand it anymore! I have to go to Easter...they are taking way too long...next thing you know Crystal is__ gonna be __working with Easter! _

I walked out the door trying not to get attention

* * *

><p>Alice P.O.V.<p>

Now every moment was cruical...I saw someone walk out the door...I followed Nagihiko who was in front of me, causing even more attention...I guess Nagi knew who it was...

"Kukai!" Nagi yelled to Kukai

_Kukai didn't stop...he kept walking...I tried to connect the dots and figured it out...he likes Crystal! I'm not surprised she likes him too...wait- they didn't notice me!_

I hid in a bush so I could hear what they were saying

"I'm going to Easter." Kukai said

"You can't go alone." Nagi repiled

"I want to...you guys are waiting too long...I'm worried.." Kukai said...he started to lose the straight face he had...it was fading...as if the longer he is not around her he didn't feel right...

"Fine. I'll let you go by yourself but if you do not come back in a hour we are ALL coming...got it?" Nagi said sounding even more serious than usual...then he went back into the Cafe...when the door was completly closed I ran up to Kukai.

"I don't care what you say I'm coming with you!" I said to Kukai...this time he just nodded...I wondered why he said no to Nagi and yes to me butthat would be wasting time...time is crucial...

Kukai and I just ran...to find the greatest thing that happened to us...

* * *

><p>Crystal P.O.V.<p>

"Fujiwara Crystal. What are you doing here?" The Boss of Easter said.

"I want to join Easter..." I replied.

"Is this a joke? I do not deal with jokes."

"No jokes. I'm serious."

_It doesn't matter anymore...I am going to work with Easter...it's where I belong..._

"Ok. Fine. I think you will be a great addition to Easter...just sign the contract." The Boss said and gave a sly name...

"STOP!" Kukai and Alice screamed right before I was going to sign the contract.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konichiwa guys! SailorMewWinxGuardians here! This was a lllooonnggg one...I wrote this on my phone from like 11 P.M. to 1<strong>__**A.M. Time to go to bed now! Ughh I'm soo tired well at least 2 chapters to post tomorrow! (One from MaidenAliceMichaelis my EPIC**__**bff) Oyasumi!**__**  
><strong>__**~Crystal Ayaka Fujiwara**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sailor Mew Winx Guardians Chapter 4: I Don't Want to Be Saved**_

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

Kazuomi Hoshino stood before Kukai and I. He glared at us, my whole body shook. I was stupid to come here. Really stupid.

"I told you, I do _not _tolerate jokes!" he boomed and pushed a button hidden under his desk.

"It wasn't a joke!" Crystal protested but it was too late. I could hear the guards running to where we were now.

"Kukai! Grab her!" I demanded and turned to face the door. They were still far away, we had time.

Kukai yanked Crystal by her wrist and we ran out the office, but not before hearing Kazuomi's cynical laughter. A shiver ran down my spine, tears in the corner of my eyes. Flashing images from before came into mind and I collapsed to my knees.

"Alice!" Crystal and Kukai yelled in unison.

"Al?" Estrella and Luna asked, floating by my head as I cupped it in my hands.

"I'm . . . scared."

* * *

><p>(Crystal P. O. V)<p>

"I'm . . . scared," Alice said in a childish tone.

"Alice?" I asked and reached down to touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed and slapped my hand away.

"Michaelis-san!" Kukai exclaimed. "They're coming!"

But Alice didn't seem to hear. She was rocking back and forth now. Whimpers escaping her lips, tears running down her cheeks. Was this my fault? I . . . I should have never . . .

"There they are!" a stern, male voice boomed. I gasped and looked over my shoulder to see about fifty Easter goons in black suits and sunglasses behind us. I looked in front of us and the same thing was there.

"Oh no," I whispered.

I'm so stupid! If they caught us, Alice was finished! Why hadn't I thought of this before? I'm supposed to be her friend. But . . . I didn't think she was actually going to follow me here! Well, not alone that is. Kukai wouldn't be enough to protect her. What about the others? The Mew Mews? The Sailor Senshi? The Winx? The Guardians? What about them? Why did she come alone?

"Daichi," Kukai mumbled and his guardian character appeared by him. Daichi nodded and a bright light consumed Kukai.

"C-character . . . Change?" I asked. I had never witnessed one before. I was never around when the guardians transformed. And I haven't transformed yet, same with Alice.

Kukai was now wearing a green pilot outfit and goggles, a yellow star designed the side of the headband, his boots and deep black. So this was a character change. It was so . . . So cool.

Kukai smirked at me and gave me a thumbs up. "You protect Alice, I'll handle these guys."

I was about to answer when someone chuckled. I looked around and noticed the goons were doing the same thing, so it wasn't any of them.

"Sorry, Soccer Boy, but Alice belongs to me. So I'll be the one to protect her."

My eyes widened. That voice! I looked up. "Ikuto!"

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

The mere mention of his name caused me to stop my panic attack. Everything around me came back to focus and the sound of men dropping to the floors surrounded me. Ikuto was laughing triumphantly and warm arms wrapped around my shoulders. I didn't bother looking up and just leaned into his strong chest.

His chest moved under my ear as he chuckled. "Can't you ever stay out of trouble?"

I smiled and closed my eyes as Ikuto picked me up, bridal style, and ran off. The others followed close behind.

I can't believe this was happening again. It was just like the first time. Except, the ones following us were goons, not friends. We ran out to the ceiling.

"Take her," Ikuto said and was about to hand me to Kukai before I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. "Crow," he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head quickly. "No," I whispered into his soft black shirt. "I'll stay. As long . . . As long . . ."

"Alice?" Crystal asked in a worried tone.

I looked up at Ikuto. "As long as Ikuto is with me, I'll be happy!"

Ikuto's sapphire eyes widened before he composed himself and sent me a small smile. "Go."

Tears welled up in my eyes again as he placed me down. The door to the roof slammed open and men in suits began to flood the ceiling.

"Crystal, Michaelis-san!" Kukai grabbed both our wrists, but I yanked out of his grip and turned back to Ikuto.

He turned back to me and glared. "Go."

I shook my head and clasped my hands together. "No!" I screamed. "I won't leave!"

"Stop being stubborn, Crow."

"Ikuto!"

"Alice!" Crystal called and grabbed my hand tightly.

I can't leave him! He's risked his life so many times, just for me. Just for stupid, stubborn, ugly me! He's always protecting me! Me! Me! But I want to protect him.

I want to protect Ikuto!

* * *

><p>(Crystal P. O. V)<p>

Estrella's black egg with violet stars on it appeared and engulfed her. For a moment, I panicked, thinking she was turning into an X-egg, but then Alice's body began to glow. Alice stood tall and glared at all the Easter guards.

"My Soul, Unlock!" she shouted and the light completely consumed her.

Ikuto, Kukai, and I all watched in shock as she character changed for the first time. When the light faded, Alice stood before us in a witch's outfit. Her socks were thigh length and black and purple stripes. Her skirt was a little higher, the frills purple while everything else was black leather. Her hat was also black leather, a purple ribbon running around it with a withering rose held behind the ribbon. There was a black silk glove with no hands on her right arm, and a purple one on her left. Alice's boots were a pitch black with purple laces. Her long black hair was still loose.

Luna flew over to Ikuto, Kukai, and I and said, "Alluring Nightmare," she whispered.

"Alluring Nightmare?" so that's what it was called. "So . . . Pretty."

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

I stared at my outfit for a moment. "What the . . ."

_You admitted you wanted to protect Ikuto. You showed you care. _Estrella's voice filled my head. _Now, let's kick some goon ass!_

I chuckled darkly. "With pleasure."

"Alice!" Ikuto said behind me and walked over to my side, getting into a fighting position. I turned the others and smiled.

"Go. I can handle things here. I'll see you later."

"Alice!" Crystal gasped.

"Kukai," I said sternly. "Take Crystal. Hurry up."

He nodded and in the next second, they were gone.

"I always knew you cared," Ikuto smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I raised my hand into the air. A black staff with a red broken heart appeared in my hand, I twirled it a bit before swinging it to the left. "Passionate Darkness!"

It hit everyone standing before us, but the ones behind us lay unharmed and lunged for Ikuto and I. He wrapped an arm around me and jumped up into the air. We landed a few feet away, away from all the goons.

"Come on," Ikuto ordered and grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the building. We ran down the stairs, but they must have expected that because a few of them were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

Ikuto glared at them and placed a protective arm in front of me. I looked over at him, that superior aura back in his figure. It was just like back then, except, we were younger and naïve.

"Dragon Inferno!"

A ring of fire surrounded Ikuto and I. I gasped and prepared to attack before I saw Bloom. Ikuto looked up at her and pushed me in her direction.

"Take her."

"What?" I snapped.

Bloom nodded and grabbed my hand, preparing to teleport us out of here. I turned to Ikuto, my eyes wide. No! Couldn't he see? I can take care of myself! I want to protect Ikuto!

"Ikuto!" I screamed and tried to reach for him, but I was already in front of Love & Pet, the fairy pet store the Winx owned.

I collapsed to my knees, changing into my normal form.

"Alice?"

Bloom reached for me and I slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me," I growled and jumped to my feet. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you just leave me behind?"

I walked away before she could answer.

The sky was dark, the moon crept out from behind a navy blue blanket before hiding again. The street were silent as I walked, the only sound coming from my white boots.

"_You're Alice, right?"_

"_Call me Crow!"_

"_Crow?"_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought about the first day we had met. I chuckled at my stupidity.

"_Why Crow?" a nine year old Ikuto asked. I was only seven._

"_Because! Alice is the name they gave me. I want to choose my own name!"_

"_They?"_

_I nodded once but didn't say any more. Even at that age, I knew to keep it a secret. As I got older though, I started to hate my nickname so I went back to Alice. I didn't care if it was a name they gave me. It was still pretty and suited me just fine._

I sighed and looked around. My house was just up ahead. I ran up to the front door and opened it.

"I'm home," I sighed into the empty house and flicked on the hallway light. I lived alone, so there was no point in me saying that.

I have no mom. No dad. No siblings. All of them never existed. Never did, never will. I pressed my back against the door and slid down to the floor. Estrella and Luna came up to me.

"You should call Crystal and tell her you're okay," Luna murmured.

I nodded and looked to the side. "I'll tell her in the morning."

I took off my boots and walked upstairs. Every room in this house is empty, except mine of course. As I pass the empty ones, I open the door and peak inside, as if magically, there will be furniture and a family member there.

I sigh with disappointment each time, even though I know there is no point in looking in the first place. I shook my head, blinking away the tears and entered the bathroom to take a shower. As I was coming out, the sound of shattering glass came from downstairs. My body froze for a moment as I continued to listen.

Was Easter here?

"Little Raven~!"

A shiver ran down my spine. It wasn't Easter, but someone equally bad.

"Kisshu," I whispered and quickly got dressed. I ran to my room, locking the door behind me.

"Alice?" my charas asked.

I looked at them and pointed to the balcony. "Out," I whispered.

"What?" they murmured.

I walked onto the balcony and jumped down into some bushes. They both gasped and flew over to me. I ignored their questions about my well-being and ran out my yard, into the street. As I ran, something exploded behind me and I fell.

"There you are you sneak Raven," Kisshu chuckled and appeared in front of me. "I've missed you. I mean, Ichigo is number one in my heart, but you're a close second."

He winked at me and I glared. "Don't toy with me."

"You're so cute when you're angry."

I growled. "Estrella?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. Kisshu looked at her questionably.

I smiled teasingly at Kisshu and said in a normal tone, "My soul, unlock."

* * *

><p>(Crystal P.O.V.)<p>

I walked into my house…..Not knowing what I was feeling anymore…..Left Kukai with these words:

_**Why did you come? Come with only you and Alice! How could you do something so stupid? I knew **__**what I was doing!**_

My parents were arguing again….I'm usually never home….always sleeping at Zakuro's, Usagi's, or Mako-chan's house….they knew what I go through everyday…but I felt as if I couldn't go anywhere but 'home'...but it's not home….

"I want my aunt…" I screamed with tears in my eyes.

My aunt was Queen Serenity…..well technically….once Princess Serenity and Prince Endemion were planning on getting married I'd always call Queen Serenity my Aunt….she acted like it….she cared for me….my family doesn't care…if they did….they would stop….

I closed my eyes….trying to forget everything...

I started having visions…of everything….every birthday after I was 11…mom and dad were at work….or arguing….I would go to Mamoru and Kukai….they were my friends since I was 6…the ones who supported me….

12th Birthday-

"_Happy Birthday Ayaka-chan!" Kukai would always call me….he taught Crystal was too common….not that he __didn't like it….it was just different…he started calling me Crystal when I was 13….I always wondered why….._

"_Happy Birthday!" Mamoru came up behind me, scaring me a bit….but it's what all we did…._

Then I saw when Alice and I first met…..I was 9….I was upset because I was alone….I didn't like being alone….but I knew Kukai and Mamoru couldn't see me every day…..

"_Hey You!" 9 year old Alice screamed._

"_Hi….." I replied shyly_

"_I'm Alice….nice to meet you! What's your name?"_

"_C-Crystal….."_

"_Well Crystal get off your butt and let's play!" Alice yanked my arm and ran to the swings._

_I smiled finding a new friend….._

But then the visions turned into nightmares….I started seeing the Sailor Mew Winx disappear one by one, screaming their name after each disappeared. I opened my frightened eyes and peeked out the door to see if my parents were still arguing….they were gone….again another usual thing…..All of a sudden 3 people crashed through my window….Icy, Darcy, and Stormy…

"Hello Crystal….wanna have a little fun?" she said. She froze the lamp which was falling in my direction. I jumped, dodging the lamp and gave her a sarcastic look.

"Is that it? I thought you were better than that….Earth Prism Power Make-Up!" I screamed. Nothing happened...

"What?" I screamed. I took out my pendant.

"Mew Mew Kiwi Metamorphisis!" I screamed….still nothing…I was starting to get scared…..

"Winx Charmix!" Still nothing…I was defiantly freaked out, plus I couldn't even character change yet!

"Oh no….." I whispered.

"No power…such a shame….Ice Wall!" Icy said with a sly smile. Ice started rushing towards me, I dodged again, with my instinct of a cat but fell on my butt as a landing.

"Ow! Let's take this outside…" I said running out the door. All three followed me, I was going to contact Sailor Mew Winx through our bracelets but I thought I shouldn't disturb them….so I just closed my bracelet without a sound….

"Ultra Storm!" Stormy screamed

I fell to the ground groaning with pain...

"Icicle Blast!" Icy tormented.

Icicles started stabbing me everywhere. At this point I just planned on giving up…..

"Too bad you don't know about your powers…now that you don't have them, it's easier to kill the rest of the Sailor Mew Winx Guardians…." Darcy said laughing evilly.

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly

"You know nothing about yourself…..you have the power to destroy the universe…..and/or heal it when you need to…..you would end up dying doing it though…..uncontrollable power…..so if we kill you, we are happy you can't distract us, and the good part for you is you don't have to die saving the Earth….." Stormy chuckled.

"So think of this as a thank you…..goodbye Crystal….." Icy said…the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konichiwa Guys! SailorMewWinxGuardians here! This was a collab chapter! Woooo! -imaginary applause- Well...review!<em>**

**_~Crystal Ayaka Fujiwara_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sailor Mew Winx Guardians Chapter 5: Secrets (Special Thanks To MaidenAliceMichaelis For Title ^^)_**

* * *

><p>(Usagi P.O.V.)<p>

"Arigatou Mamoru for coming with me to check on Crystal-chan!" I said.

"No problem Usagi-chan" Mamoru said with a sweet smile.

"Hey! What about me?" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"This was supposed to be a date, but you're ruining it!" I yelled back.

"Shut up Usagi! I wanted to see her too!" Chibi-Usa screamed. Yeah Chibi-Usa deeply cared for Crystal….I mean Crystal was one of the nicest people to Chibi-Usa…She was always with her…..If anything happened to Crystal-chan, Chibi-Usa would be devastated.

"Guys….look…" Mamoru looked down at Crystal's body.

"What…NO! CRYSTAL-CHAN! CRYSTAL-CHAN!" Chibi-Usa screamed yanking at Crystal's body, trying to get her up.

"We've gotta get her to a hospital!" I said with tears in my eyes, but by that time, Mamoru was already picking her up and started running to the hospital, that was seven blocks away.

* * *

><p>(Chibi-Usa P.O.V.)<p>

_No….what happened? How did it happen? _

I started running to Mamoru with Usagi to the hospital.

"Guys big problem here!" Usagi said through her bracelet.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Bloom replied through the bracelet as she was closing up Love and Pet.

I opened my bracelet with tears in my eyes. "We found Crystal on the floor, 2 blocks away from her house! She wasn't responding! We're running with Mamoru! He's carrying her there!"

"We're on our way!" Zakuro replied leaving Café Mew Mew with the rest of the Mew Mews.

* * *

><p>(Usagi P.O.V.)<p>

"Your friend is in a coma….a serious one but we think she'll be fine…" The doctor said.

" You think! How sure are you?" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"Chibi-Usa-chan…." I said with mouth over my lips telling her to lower her voice.

"Well we are 55 percent sure. It's not the highest, but we're going to give her a treatment and raise her chances by 35 percent." The doctor replied.

I walked over to Alice, who seemed to just stare at Crystal's body, then the wall.

"Alice….are you okay?" I asked her.

"Leave me alone" Alice replied still looking at the wall.

"Why don't you want to talk?"

"Because there is nothing to talk about…."

"….oh….well I guess I'll leave you alone then…" I said then walked away joining the conversations among the other girls.

* * *

><p>(Alice P.O.V.)<p>

_Damn it! I should of called her! I can be so stupid at times! She can't leave us….she can't leave me!_

Tears started running down my eyes….I grabbed attention but I didn't care. That's all I wanted to do….

Someone knocked on the door. The person opened the door.

"Yo," Ikuto said looking at me. I blushed. The last time I saw him, we were at Easter…..I wanted to protect him, was able to character change but left because of Bloom…..I was relieved that he was ok…

"Ikuto….why are you here?" I asked with my face bright red.

Ikuto chuckled. "Making sure you're ok…"

"I'm not…..I-" I cut myself off no one needs to know about Kisshu attacking me….

"Alice, can I talk to you outside the room?" Ikuto asked.

"S-sure….." I replied walking out the door, everyone going back to their conversations.

"Someone hurt you didn't they?" Ikuto asked with a stern voice.

"It's not a big deal!" I exclaimed.

"Let me see it then."

"No!"

"Then it's serious….and your friends probably would want to know about this wouldn't they?" Ikuto smirked.

"Fine, I'll show you, but don't go telling everyone!" I finally surrendered. I took my sweater off and the scar was very noticeable, a long line right down my right arm.

"Alice…" Ikuto sighed. "Who did this to you?"

"…Kisshu…."

" Oh….Damn I got to go…I'll see you later…" Ikuto said then left. I put my sweater back on and went back inside….

* * *

><p>(? P.O.V.)<p>

_Ever since I found out about what happened to Crystal, I rushed in here….invisible, so no one can see me….I have always heard stories about the Sailor Mew Winx Guardians from Crystal but I was always scared to say hi or anything….Crystal agreed to keep me a secret until I was ready to reveal myself…._

Kukai came through the door. I knew a lot of people here, from stories and school. Everyone was staring at him. It was a dead silence until Yaya popped up behind him and screamed "Is Crystal-cii okay!"

"Don't know yet…." Lettuce said with worry in her eyes.

"Damn It Ayaka-chan!" Kukai yelled at Crystal's body. Mamoru looked up in shock. I thought it was time to go then but I didn't know what I was going to see next….I jumped out the open window using my magic to get me down safely….I ran to the woods….

* * *

><p>(Mamoru P.O.V.)<p>

_Woah. The last time Kukai has said Ayaka was when he was 12 or 13._

Everyone stared in complete silence, even Alice…..I guess it was a shocker…

* * *

><p>(Kukai P.O.V.)<p>

_I said Ayaka without thinking! Damn it! I wouldn't tell people why I ever said it...everyone called her Crystal, it was just something different to call her Ayaka….she would know it was me and always have a smile on her face when she saw me…._

I looked at her body and noticed a piece of ice with water dripping from her arm….

_Those witches better go to hell…._

"Damn. I forgot I had extra soccer practice…I'll see you guys later" I said hoping no one follows me behind.

"Oh, ok. See you later Kukai," Tecna replied then went back to her conversation with Ami and Amu. I walked out the door and got out the hospital fast so no one could think of following me…..for now…..

Once I was 3 blocks away, I opened my cell phone and called Sky.

"Hello?" Sky asked.

"Hi Sky. It's Kukai."

"Oh hey! What's up? Bloom told me something happened to Crystal…..she was upset….Crystal was like Bloom's little sister…"

"Yeah…Crystal went into a coma…."

"Oh…."

"So can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, I'm on my break now."

"Can you bring me to Andros?"

"For what? You know Baltor and the Witches took it over right?"

"Yeah…that's why I need to go…the witches did it to her….but don't tell the girls where I went….please?"

"Alright, fine. But I'm gonna end up being in trouble….with the the girls….anyway see you in 5 minutes" Sky said

"Alright, bye," I replied then hung up my phone.

* * *

><p>(Stella P.O.V)<p>

"It's time for surgery" The doctor said as the other doctors started taking Crystal away….

"Bye Crystal-chan….I'll see you soon…." Chibi-Usa sighed as she stared at Crystal's body as it disappeared into the doctors hands….

"It'll be fine Chibi-Usa…." I said trying to smile

"How do you know?" Chibi-Usa said with tears in her eyes.

"Because that's Crystal…and Crystal is strong…" I replied and gave Chibi-Usa a long hug, mainly because she made me cry too.

* * *

><p>-In The Woods-<p>

(Kukai P.O.V)

Sky appeared with his ship and motioned me to come. I ran over and went inside the trip. Sky went over everything with me, boring me most of the time but gave me this cool helmet that turns into a suit. When we got to Andros I said my regards and jumped into the Dark Seas….

* * *

><p>-Back At The Hospital-<p>

(Alice P.O.V)

"Hmm…now that Yaya thinks about it….when I was with Amu-cii yesterday at the park….Kukai's coach said they had a extra day off for doing so well…Yaya-cii is confused…" Yaya said looking kind of dizzy.

Everybody turned to Yaya.

"Then where was he going?" Musa asked.

"Uh….I think I got a clue…" Tecna said looking at dripping water that trailed to the door where Crystal's body went…

"Let me analyze it" Ami said as she bent down hoping to find some information. When her pad was finished analyzing she gasped.

"What is it?" Pudding asked.

"The witches….they did this to her…"

"So Kukai went to Andros…how?" Layla asked

"We'll find out later, right now we have to go help him before he ends up like Crystal…." Zakuro said not wanting another teammate down.

_Once we find Kukai I'm gonna kick his ass! Why does he keep doing this? Ughhh_

We all left, off to Andros….

* * *

><p>-Deep Inside The Woods-<p>

(? P.O.V)

"Ichigo doesn't seem to want me….neither does Alice….I'm going to stop trying to kill Masaya for a while…..and aim for you! Alice will be mine!" Kisshu exclaimed.

"You're kidding right? Mental problems maybe? Alice won't ever be yours…." Ikuto replied.

_Mental problems…good one! Crystal told me about Ikuto….Alice and Ikuto look cute together…but Crystal claims that he can be really annoying at times…but he seems like a cool friend….oh she also told me Kisshu is a pain in the ass….I can tell….ughhh_

"Because you're in the way…so I'm going to destroy you!" Kisshu said.

Ikuto transformed into Black Lynx and attacked Kisshu

I was still invisible so I could watch….but I really wanted to help…..but I would put myself in danger….

"_Helping is something that keeps everyone in balance….when you help, you make yourself feel better and the person you help better too…a simple spell helps sometimes too," Crystal told me a few weeks ago…during the same time she started doubting herself…._

I snapped my fingers and got Kisshu electrocuted by lighting. I ran even though no one could see me….but no one hurts my cousins friends….no one…next stop Andros...hoping I could actually be a help there...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konichiwa Guys! Who do you think this mystery person is? Will Ikuto beat Kisshu? How do you think Kukai and the rest of the SMWG are doing? <em><strong>(yeah i started getting lazy with saying Sailor Mew Winx Guardians...but the title will always be written out but as author's notes...nope! sorry going through a lazy stage -_-)<strong>_ Will Crystal ever wake up? Well ask MaidenAliceMichaelis because she's doing chapter 6! Lol! Stay tuned for chapter 6! P.S: Oh and I got Vol. 1 to both "PGSM" Manga and "Codename: Sailor V" Manga! Just something random and cool to say...Bye!**_

_**~Crystal Ayaka Fujiwara**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sailor Mew Winx Guardians Chapter 6: Crystal's Worst Enemy…Herself**_

* * *

><p>-At Andros-<p>

Alice P.O.V

Evil mermaids surrounded the area…I felt bad because last time I came to Andros it was so peaceful and now it's a complete horror.

"What you don't like my wonderland?" Baltor appeared looking as ugly as ever.

"Ok this is my realm Baltor so back off!" Layla exclaimed.

"Hmm….lets have a little fun then…." Baltor smirked and aimed for Chibi-Usa. I ran and yanked Chibi-Usa out of the way….just barely, and landed in a pile of bushes.

"Thanks Alice-chan….." Chibi-Usa said pushing off leaves on her senshi uniform.

"No problem Chibi-Usa….." I tried to smile, just a little bit, but helping her took some energy from me…..

"Well while you were being the heroine of the day, I found a little secret helper of yours." A girl appeared with Baltor gripping her by her neck.

"ALEXIS!" I yelled.

"Alexis? Who's that?" Usagi asked dumbfounded.

"I'm…I'm Crystal's cousin…" Alexis choked in between words.

"LET HER GO! NOW!" Crystal appeared in her Senshi form, weak as ever, but hiding it as much as she could to stop the creep from choking Alexis.

"Ah…just the girl I was looking for…" Baltor grip on Alexis grew as Alexis faded and faded…closer to darkness…

"STOP IT!" Crystal screamed. By this point she was crying. "LET HER GO! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"I know she didn't but this seems fun I like this game…Alexis will be gone and it would be all your fault too…such a shame…I thought you were strong…" Baltor chuckled.

"No…it's a trap…he's trying to tick her off enough so she can use her ultimate power…he must have something he can obtain it with…I gotta calm her down…" I murmured.

Ikuto pulled me back, holding me protectively in his arms. "No."

"But I have to-"

"She's not dumb enough to use her power all at once like that…she knows it's deadly…for all of us…"

"But that's her cousin, she'd do anything for her…it's the only thing she has of family left…"

* * *

><p>Crystal P.O.V<p>

"_**Alexis will be gone and it will be all your fault…such a shame…I thought you were strong…"**_

_Everything is my fault. It's the reason why "mom" and "dad" are fighting. It's the reason why they want to put me up for adoption. And it will be my fault if Alexis dies…I can't let that happen…_

All of a sudden a bright, white consumed me. My senshi uniform stayed, but big, white angelic wings appeared, and cat ears and tail appeared. The light disappeared, displaying the power that could destroy Baltor forever.

"NO CRYSTAL! DON'T DO IT! Ikuto I told you she would do it!" Alice exclaimed, running over to me.

"Crystal please stop it! Listen to me!" Alice continued.

I snapped. Not a usual snap when you just want to punch the person you hate in the face, but kill. Hit him until he's dead. My clam, down to earth Crystal was gone…powerful, strong, determined Crystal consumed me…_too powerful_ something inside of me kept nagging me, telling me to stop.

_Do you know what you're doing? How this power you've activated can endanger everyone around you? Do you even care about everyone else? The Senshi? Mew Mews? Winx? Guardians? Alexis?_

_**Shut up! I know what I'm doing!**_

_No you don't! You know you don't! You want Alexis back, let the others help you!_

_**No! I can't keep depending on everyone else to help me with my problems! What do I do when they're gone huh? You got an answer to that! Everything I went through, I went to other people to comfort me! **_

_Stop acting like the world is in your hands because you know what, it's not! People are holding it up with you! Look at the people around you! They are all holding it with you! Stop being so fugging sensitive and selfish and start thinking about other people!_

That is the number one thing I hated arguing with myself…wondering why I was born…why people like me for me! Or maybe they don't…maybe I'm a toy… When people are done with a toy, they throw it out…never talk to it again…what the hell…I'm a toy being played with…

"I'm a toy…I'm a toy…toy…" I whispered under my breath, trying to hold back tears…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Please…mama…papa…don't make me go to school! I don't wanna go!" I exclaimed crying my eyes out, I mean I was 11 so I guess it was ok to cry...<strong>_

"_**Crystal…honey…we have no time for this you have to go to school!" my mom said to me but did sound aggravated with my dad.**_

"_**Bye Crystal…see you later…" my dad said patting my head.**_

"_**Bye…" I replied closing the door of the car behind me.**_

_**As soon as the car left and went around the block, a group of guys crowded me and told me to give them my money. Of course I was scared so I gave them my money, but got beat up in the end because they were bored and just wanted to. I grabbed hold of my binder and swung at the guys, missing horribly, causing them to take me down even more. I never fought back before, for that reason but everything that was happening to me I couldn't hold anymore I tried to take out on them. Once I saw blood though, I mean a hole lot of it coming from me, I got really angry and took them all down. I didn't stop either once they were bleeding too. It was revenge. Once I was done, I passed out, because of too much blood loss, and the next thing I know I'm in the hospital...but only there to see Alexis, Mamoru, Kukai, and Alice. **_

"_**Where's…my…parents?" I asked feeling kind of dizzy.**_

"_**They're not your parents, if they were, they would be here! I hate your parents!" Alice exclaimed, pissed off.**_

"_**Alice! Well…um…you're parents are still working…" Alexis stuttered, but I knew she was upset herself with my parents.**_

"_**Well your smart parents taught you'd be just fine so they stayed at work when they had a choice to come see you!" Alice said sarcastically. "But what if you weren't?"**_

"_**I'd be fine with that…I'm a toy anyways…" I murmured. "A broken toy! I gave them my money, did their homework, and they still constantly beat me up! Can someone end my life now? Anyone?"**_

"_**Ayaka don't say that!" Kukai yelled.**_

"_**Don't call me that! Never again! Leave! All of you!" I yelled back. I never said that…ever. So once I was back to normal, I apologized to everyone, especially Kukai. I really didn't mean it, I was mad. People say a lot of things when they're mad. He accepted, although I still felt he felt upset, so I used my allowance and we ate ramen. And if that wasn't bad enough, when I went back to school everyone was scared of me. When I said hi they'd run away out of fear... What was my point of living? I transferred to the Guardian's school as the tough girl but I made some friends there and became a sort of up and happy girl once you got to know me...but no matter what my secret scars of my old life are here to stay...I can be an evil doll...a doll that can be used but once used up...can be full of destruction. So I'm an evil, broken doll.**_

* * *

><p>"Evil...broken...doll...curse...Baltor...die..." I murmured consantly repeating and repeating the same thing<p>

I understood why Kukai didn't want to call me Ayaka anymore. I understood why everyone was scared of me. I understood why my parents wanted to put me up for adoption. If I'm not hated, I'm scared of. If I'm not scared of, I'm…I'm…

_Please don't do it Crystal…_

_**I'm…**_

Tears started running down my cheeks…I couldn't take Baltor down without killing everyone else and I didn't want that…

_**I am evil…**_

"I'm an evil…broken…doll…" I dropped the staff and ran off. ..the bright light that was in my heart vanished...I couldn't stop thinking negative things about myself...

* * *

><p>Alice P.O.V<p>

"Exactly what I wanted...she can go now" Baltor smirked as he let Alexis go and took the staff.

"He did that on purpose...that jerk!" Bloom growled.

Before anyone could attack him, he disappeared.

"He knew her source was Alexis and her past so he used it against her! He knew what she would do and that she would break down like that!" Ami said looking down at Alexis.

"But who ever knew what she went through anyways? I mean that's why she probably was acting like that" Musa commented.

"Yeah, everyone's got a story..." Layla replied.

"And Crystal's story must be really terrible" Bloom mumbled. "But now I'm upset because I never asked her about what she was going through..."

"And that's good because she would of never told you, she hardly wants people to worry about her and her life. But what goes around comes back around and everyone seems to find out somehow..." I said as if I knew her life story. I kind of did though, she told me everything because she needed someone to talk to and I was always there.

"Alice, do you know anything about why she could of ran off?" Rei asked.

"You'll...find out...as she said..." Alexis whispered. "What goes around, comes back around..." I completed with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heyyyy guys! It's SailorMewWinxGuardians here! (Again I'm probably getting annoying saying the same thing over and over again lol) I'm so so so so so soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I had no ideas and I was being lazy and…HOMEWORK! I HATE THAT CHEZZIN THING! Anyway I know you were expecting Alice but you know it's hard to come up with some good chapters to put up now a days...I was having a panic attack about what to write about! And then Microsoft Word was being a meanie and kept not responding! Anyway she said she would do the next chapter so be ready for that! Oh and guys I miss your reviews guys so like please review! -puppy dog face- Alright talk to ya later!<strong>_

_**~Crystal Ayaka Fujiwara**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sailor Mew Winx Guardians Chapter 7: Ah, We Meet Again_**

* * *

><p>Crystal P.O.V<p>

Once I finally stopped running, I thought of Tokyo and teleported back. I had no idea where I was. The place looked really old and abandoned, yet I still heard lots of different noises. Besides the wind, birds, and the rest of Mother Nature, I heard a voice that did sound really familiar. I just didn't remember from where, but the voice was very taunting...I hid behind a tree once finding out where the noise was coming from.

"You got me a damn B! I told you A!" One of the voices said, and then I heard a slap in the face.

"I'm s-sorry! I got a C working on y-your homework..." a crying girl replied. She did sound more like my age...

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR HOMEWORK! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FAIL! JUST MAKE SURE I DON'T OR ELSE THAT WILL BE THE LAST HOMEWORK YOU DO GOT IT!"

Once I finally looked besides hiding behind the tree I noticed a guy waving a gun in his hand. But it wasn't any guy...it was him...the guy I fought in the six grade...I was still in my ultimate destruction uniform or whatever it was called. I was surprised no one noticed me so I detransformed from that and stayed in my senshi form. I had an idea.

* * *

><p>-Back at Andros-<p>

Alice P.O.V

"Oh, did you guys notice that Crystal is the only one who hasn't character changed yet?" Amu asked, staring at the sky.

_Is she really thinking about that right now? _That's what everyone was thinking at that moment, I could tell because everyone was staring at her.

"What? I'm just saying, that she must be really doubtful of herself...she hasn't been her happy self now of days..." Amu continued. Well, I guess she was right, and it's all because of Haruka. What problem does she have with us? Or with Crystal personally...

"She's just a very, very insecure girl...a lot of people is like that..." Rei answered.

"But Crystal isn't..." Alexis, Chibi-Usa and I all said at once. All three of us stared at each other, and then quickly stared up to the sky.

"Whoa. Weird." Zakuro murmured, leaning on the tree. There was this silence. A silence where the people I thought would say something, they didn't. It was so...different.

I broke the awkward moment. "Anyway, where's that idiot we came here for? That's my new name for him, idiot. It suits him." But seriously where the hell is this kid?

* * *

><p>Kukai P.O.V<p>

I ran off after Crystal secretly after she left crying. When she was talking about being a doll, I knew where she got that from, and instantly wanted to shut her up. It wasn't her fault that happened.

I looked everywhere. No sign of her what so ever. Once I was far enough from the others, I started screaming Crystal's name. Still no response. Where is she? Where would she go? I want her right next to me. Her eyes, her smile, she just brought me back to life. I needed to find her.

* * *

><p>-In Tokyo-<p>

Crystal P.O.V

I was tired of watching the girl suffer, I mean, I never really liked it but I had to wait until the right time to start what I was going to do. I sneaked up to the top of the abandoned house and stood there as if I was about to fight a Diamon or any of my past enemies. I also grabbed a few rocks, this was going to be fun...

It looked like the girl couldn't take it before. Like she was going to scream and try to fight him...I had to get their attention fast.

Before the girl could take a swing, I threw a rock at the guy-I still couldn't remember his name- to get his attention. "HEY YOU!" The guy turned around and looked up then smirked as if he wasn't scared of me.

_WTH? EVERYONE SHOULD BE AT LEAST STARTLED BY SEEING ME!_

"How dare you threaten an innocent girl into doing stuff for you?Also, you not being scared of me...that's just...you know...awkward...but yeah HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TOO! Guided by Earth, the senshi of honesty and confidence! I am-" I got cut off from my speech from the guy again!

_HE'S TICKING ME OFF NOW!_

"Ugh everyone knows who you are damn it! Yay, Sailor Earth is here, great...you can't go against a gun though, can you?" The annoying guy remarked as he pointed his gun in the air and shot it.

"AHHHHHH! I'M SCARED!" The girl screamed and started running away. The guy was about to point his gun at her and shoot. I had to work fast.

"Earth's Lively Arrow!" A burst of energy came from the tip of my fingers and it shot the guy, knocking the gun out of his hands and making him fall to the ground. I jumped down from the roof and motioned for the girl to run off and get the police. She nodded and ran off, as I told her to.

I walked back over to the guy, who was almost knocked unconscious. He tried reaching for the gun, but I stepped on it with my boot before could even get close to it.

"I have a question for you...what's your name? Even though I just did this to you...I just have a feeling I know you from somewhere..." I murmured.

"R-Ryan..." he said before he closed his eyes.

_It was him...I can't just not do anything though…he did something wrong, yeah, but he'll have time to think about that, I know he'll change._

I checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. He was, he just passed out. I tied Ryan up, and then left a note for the police to explain what happened. I already heard the police cars from the distance, so I detransformed and walked to my house.

_Ryan is okay, so is my team, I'm great right now. WAIT! How do I know they're okay...ugh! Back to Andros I go..._

I didn't even bother to transform. I just teleported there. Enough transforming for a day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEYO! IT'S CRYSTAL! I know, I know, you were probably looking forward to Alice but so many stuff has been going on, she could only do one chapter of one of the fan fictions were doing (Shugo Hearts). Two fan fictions to do at once is hard DX. You were also expecting a longer chapter too, right? So many things in my head at once, I don't want to give out too much, I want you coming back to see what happens next. So, now, my chapters that I write will probably be a bit short, maybe kind of long sometimes, depends on my ideas. Oh! Of course I want you guys to review, that would be really nice of you! Alice and I love hearing from you guys! (Oh it's 1 in the morning…wow…yeah I really type stuff really late at night XD)<strong>_

_**~Crystal Ayaka Fujiwara**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sailor Mew Winx Guardians Chapter 8: Secrets Of The Past. Is Time Running Out?**_

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

_**~At Andros~**_

When Crystal appeared, I practically tackled her with Kukai.

"Baka!" he and I shouted at her in unison.

"E-eh?" she asked.

"Why do you keep thinking you're alone? Why do you keep thinking you're so bad?" Kukai demanded.

"And what's this crap about being a broken doll? You think _you're _broken? You have no idea, Fujiwara!"

She winced as I used her last name. Crystal knew I only used it when I was serious. She stared up at me sadly, then looked away, glaring at the floor.

"You don't understand," she said.

"Like hell!" I snapped. "I know your story, but I feel you're looking at this the wrong way! Instead of letting the darkness consume you and taint your heart, use it to make yourself stronger and more determined! Stop letting it weaken you! You're Sailor Earth! You're Mew Mew Kiwi! You're Crystal Fujiwara! You're not a broken doll!"

I stood up and brushed myself off as Crystal silently took in my words. Her purple eyes wide as she stared at the floor. Suddenly, to everyone's shock, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"It's just, Alice can be so self righteous," she giggled.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Whatever. Let's go back home, I'm hungry."

We all agreed and headed back to Tokyo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Back In Tokyo: One Week Later~<strong>_

(? P. O. V)

_Alice . . . Alice . . . Alice . . . _

_I can still see her beautiful smiling face. I can still hear her melodic giggling and singing. I can still feel my arms wrapped around her._

_Alice . . . Are you worried about me right now? Are you crying for me to return? Alice . . . _

"_Promise we'll never be separated, okay? Promise me!"_

_I did promise you. I promised you and I'm sorry if you think I broke that promise. But I'll come back. Alice . . . I miss you. Alice . . . Alice . . . _

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

I stood on the sidewalk in front of Easter and just stared at the building. I just stared at it, expecting him to just walk out and smirk at me like he usually did. Then he'd wave and call me Crow just to bug me.

"Alice, come on before one of the goons sees you," Estella muttered by my ear.

I nodded sadly. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Michaelis-san!"

"Damn," I whispered and turned to face Utau Hoshino herself.

The blonde glared at me with amethyst eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving," I told her.

"Alright, but don't come back, got it?" Utau ordered and pointed at me. "If you get caught again, Ikuto will get upset and I don't like seeing him upset, so stay away, got it? Honestly, why Ikuto likes a girl like you, I will never know. And that Amu too-"

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Amu?"

"Oops." Utau placed her hand over her mouth, but there was a sinister gleam in her eyes.

"Utau!" I snapped.

Utau walked up to me and placed a hand beside her mouth so no one passing by would see what we were talking about.

"Well," she whispered. "I hear he's been seeing Amu as well. And I also hear she has the Humpty Lock."

"Ikuto has the Dumpty Key, right?" I asked, trying not to get nervous.

Utau nodded. "So they already have a sort of bond, don't you think?"

I didn't say anything to that. I stared at the cement sidewalk, my heart constricting and hurting with each thump.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" I whispered, unable to make my voice any higher.

"You've seen the lock yourself."

She was right about that. But I never paid it much mind until Utau just brought it up. I didn't I notice it before? I feel like an idiot.

"Well, bye Alice," Utau said and turned away. "Don't let it get to you. It isn't like he would have been around long to you anyways, right?"

I nodded. "Right," I whispered.

Utau headed back into Easter, and I forced myself to go home.

* * *

><p>(Crystal P. O. V)<p>

_Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring . . . Hi. You've reached Alice Mi-_

I sighed and hung up the phone. "Alice still isn't answering," I said. That was the fifth time I had called her.

"She promised to be here," Chibi-Usa sighed before sticking her chin in the air and looking away. "Stupid Alice. She's just like Stupid Usagi."

"Why you little brat!" Usagi shouted. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you came late!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"I just hope she gets here before Chibi-Usa's play starts," Bloom muttered.

I nodded. Chibi-Usa had worked really hard to practice her lines. She was the lead in Little Red Riding Hood, and she really wanted everyone to be here. She was already dressed in her red dress with the white apron, and the red hood to match.

"I'll try calling her again," I said, but I didn't have to.

"Everyone~!" Alice chimed as she ran towards us, wearing a white sundress and a black jacket over it. The jacket looked a bit too big to be hers.

"Alice!" Chibi-Usa giggled and ran towards her.

"Chibi-Usa, I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept," Alice said.

Chibi-Usa went with the stubborn act and looked away, pouting. "Make sure it doesn't happen again, got it?"

Alice laughed nervously.

"Why weren't you picking up your phone?" I asked Alice when both of them walked back to us.

She looked at me, silver eyes wide. "Huh? You were calling me?" she began patting around in the large jacket.

"Um, Alice-chan," Mamoru said slowly and a little nervously. "Who's is that?" he asked and pointed to the jacket.

"Huh? It's mine of course."

"But it's so big," I added and pulled on one of the sleeves a bit. The sleeve was way longer than Alice's arms, yet she didn't fold it up or anything.

Alice pulled out of my grip defensively and hugged her arm. "It's mine, okay?" she said. Huh? Why is she being so defensive? It was just a simple question.

Everyone stared at Alice in shock for a bit. Alice always had outbursts, but over something so small? It wasn't like her. She usually would just ask nicely to drop the conversation, and we would. I wonder if something's wrong.

"Alice," I muttered.

"Come on. I want to get good seats to see Chibi-Usa perform," she said, changing the subject and smiling.

Everyone decided to just leave things alone for now and agreed.

"Do your best, alright Chibi-Usa?" Alice said and gave Chibi-Usa a thumbs up.

Chibi-Usa's face lit up and she smiled. "I'll be the best one there!"

We all laughed, that was just like her. We all left Chibi-Usa and found seats in the front row. I sat between Kukai and Alice. Uh oh. This place will get dark when the play is about to start, right? And Kukai is next to me. What if he tries to hold my hand? No! Stop thinking like that, Crystal! Stop it!

I shook my head quickly to get the thought out of my head and looked over at Alice.

"Aren't you hot?" I asked her. "That jacket looks pretty heavy."

Alice chuckled and looked at me. "Silly, Crystal. This is a trench coat. Not a jacket. And I'm fine."

"Hmm. Looks like a jacket to me," I muttered.

"Yeah, but it's long and has buttons."

"I just thought you were short," I teased.

"Hey!" Alice said and we both shared a quick laugh. It's good to see Alice is a bit like herself again. I wonder what had her so upset and unnerved before.

The lights around us began to slowly dim until it was dark and the play began.

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

I tried to focus on the play and Chibi-Usa's great acting, but I just couldn't seem to do it. I kept clutching the trench coat.

_I've kept it for all these years, and it even still smells like him. Stupid Alice. What are you doing? You should just throw it away and get on with your life. But . . ._

This isn't even about Ikuto, it isn't. I wear this from time to time, but I will admit, I haven't worn this out of the house since I was a little girl. I just need more support I guess. No, this isn't about Ikuto! It isn't . . . It isn't . . .

I shook my head and looked up at the stage. "Focus, Alice," I whispered to myself.

"Pss, Alice-chan. Alice-chan."

"Huh?" I whispered and looked towards my feet. Luna was looking out from underneath my seat. "What is it?" I whispered to her.

"Huh? Luna?" Crystal whispered and stared at the black cat. "Why are you here?"

"Alice-chan, emergency, come on," Luna whispered.

"Right now? Can't it wait?" I asked.

"Emergency! No, it can't!"

I sighed and Crystal stared at me in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said and stood up.

"I'm coming," Crystal said.

I shook my head. "Stay and tell Chibi-Usa I'm sorry."

I left quickly before any of the others could ask questions. I stopped in front of the double doors leading outside and looked towards the stage. Chibi-Usa was staring at me, her red eyes full of sorrow.

"Sorry," I mouthed and left.

When Luna and I were outside, I asked, "What's the emergency? Chibi-Usa's going to be mad at me now!"

"He's waking up!" she explained as we both ran.

"H-he's waking up? He can't! H-he's still hurt and . . ." I'm not ready.

"Artemis is trying to slow things down, but it doesn't seem to be working! He has a sudden urge to awaken."

"Damn," I muttered.

Luna and I ran into the arcade and made sure no one saw us as we snuck in. Luckily, the arcade was nearly empty so no one was paying attention.

"Artemis!" I shouted and ran towards the white tomcat.

"Alice, I'm trying my best," he said and pawed away at the keyboard. "But nothing is working."

"Please, Artemis, keep trying," I said. He can't wake up. Not yet. I'm not ready yet, and he's still hurt. I haven't told anyone yet, and he's still wanted. Nothing is right yet. I still need more time.

I glanced at the screen, then up at the large tube he slept in. I was grateful for Luna and Artemis for taking care of him, and I'm grateful for them not telling anyone about this. Before I had met the two cats, he was sleeping somewhere else, but his wounds weren't healing. Then Luna and Artemis helped me and ever since he's been healing quickly, but he still isn't ready to wake up.

"Alice-chan, you have to tell the others," Luna muttered.

I shook my head. "I can't just drop it on them like this. Besides, what if they become afraid of me?"

"They won't. They're your friends, they'll never turn their backs on you," Artemis said as he continued to paw away at the keyboard.

"That's the same thing my old friends said, but when I told them, they were scared and . . . You both know the rest."

Both felines nodded sadly.

"But Usagi-chan and the others are different," Luna said. "Especially since they are not normal themselves."

"But they're nothing compared to what I am. They're all graceful and amazing. I'm not. The legends surrounding me are . . ." I trailed off just as Artemis gasped.

"I-I'm sorry, Alice-chan, but I couldn't do it!" he exclaimed.

"No," I whimpered. I stared at the floor and sighed. "Let him out. We have no other choice."

Artemis nodded and began to unleash him. I placed a hand to my head, suddenly feeling light headed and my stomach full of anxiety. I sat on the floor and wrapped myself tighter in the trench coat. I suppose I'll be giving it back soon, won't I?

"Alice, you look pale," my Chara, Luna, said and placed a small hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine. I just need to figure this out."

"Alice, just tell them," Estella, my other Chara, argued and poked my cheek. "Or I'll Character Change you and make you tell them."

"Please don't," I whispered.

Both my Charas sighed and went over to Artemis. All the water was practically gone from the tube which held him, and the glass was being opened. I rose to my feet, still feeling a little weak, and walked over to him.

He sat on the ground, his face down as he was curled into a fetus position.

"Alice . . ." he whispered.

I took off the trench coat and draped it over his bare body. "I'm here," I murmured and crouched down before him. I ran my fingers through his soaked black hair, then trailed them along his jaw line.

_He hasn't changed at all. _I thought.

"Alice," he said, more clearly than before. He looked up at me, his purple eyes making contact with my silver eyes.

I smiled, tears in the corner of my eyes. "Alexander."

"Alice?" a voice called from the entrance of the secret hideout.

Luna, Artemis, both my Charas, and I all gasped.

"C-Crystal," I stuttered and looked back at Alexander, his face clearly showing he was confused. "We have to go. _Now._"

Alexander nodded and I helped him up, and made sure the trench coat was closed and didn't show anything. I have to get him some clothes.

I grabbed Alexander's hand, which was large than mine and more warm, and snuck out the secret exit. It was the exit we took whenever the arcade was packed and we had to get out.

"Who are we running from?" Alexander asked.

"I'll explain later," I said.

* * *

><p>(Crystal P. O. V)<p>

"Huh? Luna? Artemis?" I asked and glanced around. "I thought I heard Alice down here?"

"Where's Stupid Alice?" Chibi-Usa exclaimed and burst into the headquarters.

"She isn't here," Artemis answered. "Only Luna and I."

"But Luna, you told Alice to leave with you. You said it was an emergency!" I pointed out and pointed at the black cat. "So tell me the truth!"

Luna gasped and jumped back. "B-but I am t-telling the truth!"

I growled. "What the heck is going on?" I shouted. "Things have been very secretive and I don't like it! So spill already!"

"Crystal, calm down. I bet Alice has a good explanation for this," Bloom assured.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "She better. Now, I'm going to check." I turned away and began heading upstairs, back to the arcade.

"I'm coming too!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"Don't forget me!" Usagi added and raised her hand.

"Alright. Let's go!" I said.

"No! Don't!" Luna shouted, but we ignored her and left.

As the three of us walked to Alice's house, we ran into someone I didn't expect to see. Shouldn't she be at a concert or something?

"Utau," I said.

"You," was all she said to me.

"Excuse me! I have a name!" I shouted. "And you better use it!"

She just shrugged. "Hey, how's Alice?" she asked.

Another person worried with Alice. "Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Just curious."

"Well, I'm not sure," I admitted. "She's been acting weird all day, so we're going to her house to check on her."

Utau looked away, and I suddenly got this feeling that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Did you say something to her?" I asked. "You did, didn't you!"

"I told her what you and everybody else knew!" Utau said and cross her arms.

"What did you tell her, Utau-san?" Usagi asked.

"I told her about Ikuto and Amu. And about the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key. I told her the truth and nothing but it."

"You idiot!" I shouted. "You weren't suppose to tell her!"

"What kind of friend are you?" Utau snapped. "Letting your friend live false emotions! Leaving her blind! You may think you helped her, but you did nothing but make her look stupid! If anything, I'm more of a friend than any of you!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed at the top of her lungs. She grabbed Usagi and my hand and pulled us away from the pop diva.

Utau's words were slowly sinking into my brain, and they stung more and more as I replayed them in my head. I wanted to shut her up, but my brain was a broken record player at the moment. It wouldn't stop, it just kept repeating and repeating and repeating.

"Am I a bad friend?" I asked aloud.

"No, you're not," Usagi said. "We were protecting Alice."

"But like Utau said, we made Alice look dumb. This whole time, the guy she liked also had feelings for another girl, but we didn't tell her anything. And this girl is a girl that she's friends with. This girl is a girl who knew herself that Alice liked Ikuto."

"But Amu liked Tadase," Chibi-Usa muttered. "She doesn't like Ikuto." the little girl sniffed and that's when Usagi and I realized she was crying.

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi whispered.

"Alice will be with Ikuto! They'll be happy together, and Amu will be with Tadase! They'll be happy too!"

I wish I could agree, but even I started to notice the bond Amu was having towards Ikuto. And Chibi-Usa doesn't know about Ikuto sleeping at Amu's house and both of them even sleeping in the same bed. She doesn't know about that. And she doesn't know about the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key. That's another bond Ikuto and Amu share. But, Alice shares a childhood with Ikuto, well, I mean, I think. Alice never tells me about her past. She's pretty secretive about her whole life.

As we approached Alice's house, I could see a few lights on.

"Alice's house is big," Usagi whispered in admiration.

I nodded and rang the doorbell. We waited for a few minutes and there was no answer. I rang the doorbell again and the same thing happened.

"Alice, open the door!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed and pounded her firsts on the door.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi and I exclaimed in unison and pulled away the mad toddler.

"Coming!" Alice called from inside and opened the door, but only enough to reveal her. "Crystal? Usagi? Chibi-Usa? What are you guys doing here?"

"What's wrong with you!" I shouted, jumping to conclusions. "Don't listen to Utau!"

Silence . . .

"Um . . . What?" Alice asked.

"Why have you been so secretive today?" I asked, making things a bit easier to understand. "Is it because of what Utau said?"

"Why did you leave the play early? You left at the best part," Chibi-Usa muttered.

"I'm sorry. I really am," Alice said. "And don't worry about what Utau said. It was obvious. I'm fine with it."

"But Alice," Usagi said. "Ikuto does care about you. He does."

Alice bobbed her head, her black hair bouncing from the action. "I know that," she said. "But he has a deeper connection with Amu. She has the Humpty Lock, and that is in a way connected to Ikuto's father. So of course he would be closer to her."

"Alice! Do you hear how stupid you sound?" I snapped.

Just then, something shattered inside the house. Alice looked over her shoulder in shock and then back at us.

"Got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said quickly and closed the door.

"A-Alice!" I shouted. I huffed and turned to face the others. "Now I'm really getting mad."

"I wonder what that noise was," Usagi muttered.

I nodded and started pounding on the door again. "Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice!"

Chibi-Usa decided to join me and then we were both pounding on the door. "Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice!"

"You guys have to go!" two small voices shouted.

Chibi-Usa and I stopped pounding on the door for a moment and looked up to see Alice's Charas, Estella and Luna, staring at us. Well, Estella was glaring actually.

"You guys have to go, _now_!" Estella ordered. "Alice is busy! Come back tomorrow!"

"What's going on?" I asked. "Alice has been acting different. Is it because of Ikuto?"

Both Charas shook their heads.

"No. It is something else," Luna muttered. "So please go."

Something else? I knew Alice was hiding something!

"Go!" Estella shouted. "Just go!"

I huffed. "Fine. But I'll be back tomorrow!"

Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and I all walked away.

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

"Are they gone?" I asked when my Charas came back.

Luna and Estella nodded.

I sighed. "Good."

"We can't keep hiding this, Alice. We'll run out of excuses," Estella said.

I stayed quiet and went back upstairs. I opened the door to the room Alexander was in and saw he was sleeping again.

"Idiot," I whispered. "He knew it wasn't time, yet he still woke up."

Both Charas nodded and I closed the door and headed back to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and . . . And . . .

I broke down.

I started crying into my pillow. I felt my Charas' small hands stroking my hair in a soothing way. I cried and cried. Things weren't suppose to be like this! Things were suppose to be different! Alexander shouldn't have woken up yet. Things are not ready and he could get even more hurt than before, he might even get killed! And Ikuto . . .

I sniffed and glanced over at my window. I stared up at the bright crescent moon.

I shouldn't even have feelings for him. Like Utau said, he wouldn't be around long anyways. I shouldn't even care. I don't care.

I sat up in my bed and wiped away my tears. If Alexander saw me crying over another man, he would be crushed. I need to stop this. I don't love Ikuto. I don't. I'll forget all about him.

What about Crystal and the others? They must be so worried. I have to tell them, I know that, but I'm afraid to do it. I know I'm running out of time, and if I don't tell them, they'll find out in a way I really don't want them to.

"Alright," I sighed and looked at Estella and Luna. "I'll tell Crystal. I'll tell everyone."

They both smiled. "And we'll be right beside you," they said in unison.

I nodded. "And when I tell them, I just hope they'll understand."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello everyone. MaidenAliceMichaelis right here. I know I've been lazy lately, very lazy, but I finally uploaded a chapter. And to make up for this long delayed update, I will even do the chapter after this one. Not fair that I dump SailorMewWinxGuardians-chan with all the work. So I'll get started on the next chapter. And I bet you all have a bunch of questions, and they will be answered eventually. So, please review, tell us all what you think, and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Chapter 9: Reveal The Past! The Awaited Reaction!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Run! Alice, run! You have to get away from here! Far away!"<em>

"_But they will kill you!"_

"_Just run!" he pushes me closer towards the only escape, but I can't make myself go. I just stand there and watch him as he struggles to keep the door shut. "Alice! Stop standing there and run! Please!" he begs._

_I shake my head stubbornly. I just can't go. My feet won't move and my heart won't let me._

"_Alice!" I shouts when a sword suddenly plunges through the door and into his chest. He coughs out blood, but still remains conscious enough to tell me, "Alice, please. I don't . . . want to lose you . . ." with that, he collapses to the ground._

"_ALEXANDER!"_

I scream and bolt upright in bed. My lungs pant for air as I look up at my room window. The full moon is shining so brightly.

_The moonlight carries the message of love. _That's what Usagi told me.

I chuckled and glanced over at my two charas' eggs. A purple egg with a black star and two horizontal black stripes, that was Estella's egg. A peach color egg with an intricate yellow flower design, that was Luna's egg.

I reached for both of them and held them close.

"I'm still scared," I whispered. "About many things. Estella, Luna, do you think I'll ever grow up?" I asked and looked back out my window.

* * *

><p>"Here," I said and handed Alexander some clothes I had just bought. "Your other clothes are pretty out of style," I chuckled and glanced at his outfit.<p>

"Alice, hurry or you'll be late to work," Estella said and pulled my cheek.

"Ow, alright!" I said and rubbed my now sore cheek.

"Work?" Alexander asked. "You're leaving again?"

I smiled. "I have to. If not, Mint will yell at me for not going to work."

"Then at least let me come with you."

I had a mini heart attack at those words. "N-no, that's alright," I said. I haven't even told the others yet. "Besides, you're still a bit tired, right?"

"Yeah, but that's fine," Alexander muttered.

"You can't," Estella said and sat on my head. We had found out earlier that Alexander could see my charas. It made things a bit easier because now I didn't have to explain me talking to myself or things randomly floating in the air. "Alice works late today, and after that everyone is holding a meeting so she won't be back for a long time."

"Even more reason for me to go with her. Since I've woken up, I've hardly seen you, Alice."

Damn it. Why does he make me feel so bad? "I'm really busy," I muttered and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Alexander."

There was a moment of pause before Alexander spoke again.

"No one knows, do they?"

"Eh?" I gasped.

Alexander grabbed my chin firmly between his thumb and index finger and brought our faces closer together.

"No one knows what you truly are, and no one knows about me. That's why we ran off yesterday when that girl appeared. And when the doorbell rang, that's why you told me to stay quiet and hide."

"You always were sharp," I muttered.

"I have to be around someone as sneaky as you," he muttered back. "Now tell me, why are you hiding?"

"You know damn well why I'm hiding," I half growled. My temper was starting to get the best of me. I'm really mad that Alexander woke up before his time. He has no idea how dangerous he's made things, and how complicated. "Why, Alexander?" I asked. "Why did you wake up now? Why did you wake up knowing your wound isn't fully healed and that you're still-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. Alexander wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me tightly to him, his lips still merged with mine.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer," Alexander whispered when our lips parted.

I scowled up at him even though my cheeks were burning from the kiss and how close we were to one another. I pushed him away and sighed.

"I'm leaving," I said and turned to leave.

"Alice, you don't need to hide from your friends," Alexander said. "If anything, they deserve to know the truth the most."

That's what everyone keeps telling me, but I'm scared. How will everyone react?

I left the house and hurried over to Café Mew Mew. Today I was working with Crystal, Flora, Mint, Musa, and Ichigo. This should be an interesting shift.

"Bout time you got here, Alice," Crystal teased. She already had her black hair up into a high ponytail and was dressed in her green maid outfit.

I stuck my tongue out at her and hurried into the changing room. I quickly changed into my purple and blue maid outfit and went back out to start working.

"Today's really busy," Flora said.

"I'm tired just looking at all the work ahead of me," I sighed.

"And then we have the meeting too," Crystal whined. "I miss having the time for cheese fries!"

I nodded. "Well, back to work everyone!"

"Right!" everyone said cheerfully in unison.

* * *

><p>(Crystal P. O. V)<p>

"Alice seems to be back to normal," I whispered to Ichigo as she cleaned an empty table and I was sweeping the floor with the broom.

"Huh? Back to normal?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she was acting kind of weird yesterday, but it seems things are okay now."

"Did you ask her what was wrong yesterday?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I'm pretty sure she'll just blow it off anyways."

Ichigo hummed in reply and we watched Alice run off to serve another table.

"Hey, Crystal-chan, have you heard the rumors?" Ichigo asked.

"Rumors?" I asked. "What rumors?"

"Well, it seems girls have been going missing and then showing up passed out in random places. And they're always really pale and drained of energy," Ichigo explained. "I think it might be either Baltor, or maybe it's connected to Sailor Saturn?"

"Maybe. We should really bring that up in the meeting," I said. "And if it does happen to involve Sailor Saturn, then we're getting involved no matter what Haruka says. Sailor Mew Winx Guardians do _not _allow innocent people to get hurt."

Ichigo nodded.

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

"Shift over," Mint sighed as she sat at a table and read a book.

"You didn't do anything this whole day," Ichigo and I grumbled in unison.

"Calm down, girls," Flora said soothingly. "We shouldn't argue, alright?"

"Fine," Ichigo sighed and I nodded.

"Now let's go meet up with everyone," Crystal said as she put on her black blazer. Oh yeah, I had school today didn't I? Oh well.

"I'm meet you guys there," I said and grabbed the bag of sweets Akasaka-san gave me. "I just got to bring these home, kay?"

"I'll go with you then," Crystal said.

"No, it's alright," I said and left the café.

It was dark as I walked home. Estella and Luna will be happy to know I brought cake. I wonder if Alexander will like it too.

"Hungry . . . So . . . Hungry . . ."

I stopped in my tracks and looked around. Something moved in the corner of my eye and I quickly looked at it. A small child was crawling out from a dark alley. I gasped and ran over to the child.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Hungry . . . So hungry . . . Hungry . . ." the little boy said in a raspy voice.

"I have some cakes," I said, but then something triggered in my mind and I stepped away from the child. "Damn it," I said coldly. "I can't believe I was almost tricked."

"Hungry . . . Miss, please . . . Food . . ."

I sucked my teeth. "Get out of here! _Now! _This is my territory, not yours."

The boy's head snapped up, revealing his sharp teeth and piercing red eyes. "HUNGRY!" he shrieked and pounced on me.

I jumped out of the way quickly and flicked my finger in his direction. "Be silent," I grumbled and watched as the child was consumed in fire and then turned to ash. "I hate doing that to a kid," I said. "But then again, you had fangs so you must be way older than you appear."

I continued on my way home, now more alert than ever. I haven't had to deal with another vampire since I arrived in Tokyo, so why now? Is this because of Alexander?

"Great," I groaned.

"Alice is home! Alice is home!" both my charas shouted as I opened the front door. They both flew over to me, and looked at the bag.

"Chocolate cake?" Estella asked.

I nodded.

"Angel cake?" Luna asked.

I nodded.

"Yay!" they both shouted in unison and followed me into the kitchen.

"Where's Alexander?" I asked as I opened the container and both my charas attacked the slice of cake they wanted.

"He's in your room. We were showing him your photo album," Luna giggled and continued to eat her cake.

"Thanks," I said and headed up to my room. I opened the door and looked at Alexander flipping through my photo album.

"It looks like you've had fun here in Tokyo," he said.

I nodded and sat down next to him. I leaned into his side and looked at the picture he was staring at now. It was a group photo of everyone. And I mean, _everyone_. All the guardians were there, the Winx, the Mew Mews, the Sailor Senshi, Mamoru, me, Crystal, Utau, and . . . Ikuto. I looked away from that person and paid attention to the rest of the picture.

Wait. No, that's not what I had to tell Alexander.

"I ran into one," I muttered.

"One what?" he asked and continued to stare at the picture. He pointed at Crystal in the photo. She and I had one of our arms over the other's shoulders as we smiled and made peace signs to the camera. "Who's this."

"That's Crystal. My best friend."

Alexander nodded and turned his amethyst eyes to me. "Now, one what?" he asked again.

"Vampire."

"You make it sound as if you've never seen one."

"Actually, since moving here, I haven't met a single one. They've kept their distance from me. But this one attacked me."

I felt Alexander's body stiffen and looked up at him. He stared down at me in shock.

"It attacked you? _You_?"

I nodded. "I know. I'm shocked too." I stood up and brushed off my skirt. "Maybe it was just a fluke. I mean, I'm not really sure about him. He had the appearance of a child, but he had full grown fangs."

"So he was older than he appeared," Alexander muttered. "So he has to know the rules, yet he attacked you."

I turned to Alexander and extended my hand out towards him. "Come on."

"Huh?"

I smiled. "Remember how Estella said my friends and I are having a meeting, well I'm going to tell them the truth there."

Alexander smiled up at me, and shook his head. I stared at him in confusion. I thought he wanted to come with me.

"I want to go, I really do, but this sudden attack has me worried. I'm going to check it out," he said and stood up.

I gasped and blocked Alexander from the door as he walked towards it. "Don't!" I said. "I-I mean . . . No one knows you've awaken, and if they do find out, you might . . ."

"But what if they attacked you because they actually _do _know?"

"Still. Don't," I begged. "I just got you back. You'll be an idiot if you go!" I shouted, my voice quivering as I tried to hold back tears. I thought about the dream I had this morning, and it became even harder to keep the tears at bay.

"Alice, I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Idiot! Just listen to me!" I shouted. "Don't go! You're weak right now, so don't go."

Alexander sighed. "Alice, this is the life we live. Dangers are something we have to take if we want to live."

"I haven't taken any danger since I moved here, and I've lived just fine. What happened was just a fluke. It was only one vampire. Maybe he didn't know the rules. Maybe his owner didn't let him know. This is only one vampire, a weak one. It's stupid to get worked up about this."

Alexander moved me away from the door and opened it. "I'm sorry, Alice, but I can't take the chance of this being a deliberate attack."

"Alexander!" I shouted and grabbed his wrist. "No!"

He turned to me and suddenly I was pinned against the wall, his hand cupping one of my cheeks. Alexander leaned in and kissed me softly. I shut my eyes and clutched onto the front of his shirt tightly. I don't want to let him go. If I let him go, something bad will happen again.

Just like back then.

Alexander pulled his lips away from mine and chuckled. "I'll be fine, Princess."

"You always say that," I whispered.

Alexander moved away and stood there for another moment before heading downstairs and leaving the house. I sighed and fell to my knees. I hugged myself tightly.

"The house . . . It's so empty. . ."

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late," I said as I entered the meeting.<p>

"About time you showed up," Crystal said and stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

I chuckled and nudged her shoulder with mine as I sat next to her. "Whatever. Now, what's going on?"

"Well, Ichigo told me about some disappearances lately," Crystal said.

Ichigo nodded. "I think it may have something to do with Baltor, or maybe Sailor Saturn."

"Ah, I was also going to bring up that matter," Ami said. "Women have been disappearing and then found drained of most their energy."

"Energy?" I asked. "Baltor doesn't take energy. Especially from humans."

"True, so then maybe Sailor Saturn?" Lettuce asked.

Ami shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Then what?" Crystal asked.

Amu pulled out a few pictures from her bag and placed them on the table. They were all pictures of women, all unconscious and very pale. There was something else about all of them. Something that made my blood freeze.

"Look at their necks," Ami pointed out. "Two puncture wounds on all the victims."

"VAMPIRE!" Usagi and Ichigo suddenly shouted in unison.

"No way, there's no such thing," Makoto said.

"How are you so sure?" Amu asked.

"Yeah! The proof is on the images!' Yaya added.

"Vampires are so creepy," Crystal whispered. "Scary."

I looked over at Crystal in shock. Vampires are creepy? Vampires are scary?

"I said they don't exist," Makoto said again. "They're just tales people tell one another to get them scared. You actually think nocturnal people who drink blood are real?" she laughed.

Mako-chan too . . . ?

"I don't know," Rei muttered. "We've dealt with many strange things in the past."

"Then before we go on this mission, I need a cross, garlic, and a steak!" Usagi said, numbering each item with her fingers.

I remained silent the whole time. My heart was constricting in my chest and I felt like I was going to cry. No. I won't. I'm stronger than that. I won't cry. But it's just . . .

"Hey, Crystal," I said nonchalantly, acting like my normal self. "Don't you think it would be cool though, to have a friend as a vampire?"

"Well, if they're nice, I guess it's no problem," she said.

"But then you always have to worry about your neck!" Yaya chimed. "They could lose control at any moment! Vampires are scary beasts!"

Scary beasts? Is that what she thinks of me?

"Yaya is right," Rima muttered. Rima too? "Vampires are unpredictable beasts. We may have a big problem on our hands."

Unpredictable beasts?

I stood up abruptly, causing my seat to fall back. "I'm leaving now," I said.

"Eh? Why, Alice?" Crystal asked.

I glanced over at Luna and Artemis and saw they were staring at me sadly. I looked away from them and faced everyone.

"I'm not feeling very well all of a sudden. I'm going to go home."

"Ah! Alice-chan, you have to be careful! What if a vampire attacks you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry," I chuckled.

"But it's pretty dark," Amu said. "You shouldn't be out alone."

"I'll take her home," Mamoru said.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine, I'm fine. You guys go on with the meeting. Later!" I said and ran out of the guardian's garden before anyone else could stop me.

They bad-mouthed vampires so much. We aren't all like that. We aren't anything like the movies make us look. Sure, there are some bad apples, but most of us are civilized. We aren't beasts. We're just like humans. So what if we have an appetite for blood? It doesn't mean we go around on a rampage drinking anyone's blood.

_Hey Crystal, don't you think it would be cool though, to have a friend as a vampire._

_Well, if they're nice, I guess it's not a problem._

I slowed to a walk and nodded. "That's right. Crystal said it was alright. If I told her at least, I know she won't be afraid of me. Right?"

"Hungry . . . So . . . Hungry."

"Damn," I said and turned towards the groans.

Three figures appeared from the darkness and stood before me. All of them vampires. Two women around the age of twenty, and one man who looked to be in his thirties.

"Don't any of you know the rules?" I demanded. "You can't harm me!"

"Hungry . . . So hungry," one of the woman said and took a step towards me.

"Blood . . . Your blood . . . Smells so good," the man said.

"Hungry . . . Food . . ." the second woman said.

All three of them suddenly lunged at me. I jumped back and was about to consume them in fire, like I did to the vampire earlier, but I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

I gasped. "Another one?" I asked and looked back to see a second male vampire. "Damn it."

* * *

><p>(Crystal P. O. V)<p>

"Everyone! Everyone!" two small voices shouted.

We all glanced at the voices and saw Estella and Luna, Alice's charas.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alice is in trouble!" Luna shouted. "She's being attacked!"

"It's four against one!" Estella shouted. "It isn't fair! She needs help! Now! Hurry!"

"Everyone, transform," Artemis and Luna said in unison.

"Right," we all said.

"Winx Enchantix!" the winx shouted.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

"My heart, unlock!" all the guardians shouted.

"Moon Cosmic power, Make-up!"

"Mercury Star power, Make-up!"

"Mars Star power, Make-up!"

"Venus Star power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Star power, Make-up!"

"Earth Cosmic power, Make-up!" I shouted to finish it off.

"Let's go!" we all said in unison and left.

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

"Damn it! Let me go!" I said and flipped over, causing the guy holding me to also flip. He let me go and I quickly slammed my foot on his chest before I jumped away from him.

"Food! Hungry!" the women shouted and lunged at me.

"Get away!" I screamed. I flicked my hands in their direction and watched as a circle of fire surrounded all four vampires. I could easily get rid of these guys, but I need some answers. "Who's your creator?" I shouted.

"Food . . . Food . . . Hungry . . ." they all began to chant together.

"Shut up and answer me!" I demanded.

All of a sudden, the ground beneath me began to shake and hands began popping out from the ground and grabbed me.

"More?" I shouted. "You have to be kidding me!"

My ring of fire quickly vanished and the four vampires there pounced on me. I fought against them, making sure they didn't bite me.

"Let me go!" I continued to shout. How can all of these vampires not know the rules? They have to all be from the same master. No way would a bunch of vampires make more without explaining things to them. No one would risk the consequence of death for not telling a newborn vampire the rules. But for one vampire to make so many? What's going on?

"Unhand her you beasts!" a voice shouted.

"Get out of here!" I shouted and turned towards everyone. I kicked two vampires away from me, but it didn't matter because the ones from the ground began to rise. "Hurry! Run, everyone!"

"What are you saying, Alice?" Crystal, Sailor Earth, said to me. "You need help. Now duck," she said and pointed at the vampires. "Earth's Lively Arrow!"

Five of them went down, but they just got back up again.

"W-what? My attack didn't work?" Sailor Earth shouted.

"It won't work. You have to burn them!" I said and jumped away, joining everyone.

"Burn them? How do you know that, Alice-chan?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No time!" Sailor Mars said. "Burning Mandala!"

Two vampires were hit and quickly turned to ash.

"Alright!" Mew Pudding cheered.

"Dragon Inferno!" Bloom shouted and brought down another two.

"We should be able to get rid of them soon," I told everyone. But, I spoke too soon because three vampires suddenly jumped down from the trees. "Come on!" I shouted and turned to Estella. "Estella!"

"Right!"

"My soul, unlock!" I shouted and transformed into Alluring Nightmare. I summoned my staff and swung it at the vampires to get them away. "Passionate Darkness! Now, Sailor Mars, Bloom!"

"Right!" they said in unison.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Dragon Inferno!"

With their combined attack, all the vampires were burnt to crisps.

"We did it! We did it!" Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo chimed in unison and jumped up and down.

I would have been happy too, but then I sensed more.

"Everyone, move!" I shouted.

Hands began shooting out from the ground again. We all shouted and jumped out of the way.

I can't believe this. Where are all these vampires coming from? Who would make this many vampires anyways?

"I hope Alexander's okay," I whispered and went back to focusing on keeping my friends alive. "Passionate Darkness!"

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus attacked.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter attacked.

"Prism Music!" Amulet Spade attacked.

"Shining aqua illusion!" Sailor Mercury attacked.

All four of our powers joined together and was actually able to get rid of a few vampires.

"We did it without fire," I whispered. I looked at everyone. Were we really that strong? Are they able to get rid of vampires with their abilities after all?

"Alright, there are only ten more!" Pudding chimed happily. "My turn! Ribbon Pudding Ring, Inferno!"

"And don't forget me!" Yaya chimed. "Let's go go! Little duckies!"

"Ah! It didn't get rid of any!" both girls shouted as their attack did nothing.

I sighed. Okay. I guess not all of them are strong enough.

"Sailor Moon, let's combine with Sailor Earth, Bloom, and Amulet Spade," Mew Ichigo said.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Strawberry Bell!" Mew Ichigo shouted and her heart shaped bell appeared. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Earth's Lively Arrow!" Sailor Earth shouted.

"Prism Music!" Amulet Spade shouted.

"Dragon Inferno!" Bloom shouted.

All of their attacks converged and in one swoop, got rid of all the vampires. But this time, we waited a bit before cheering. We stood, anxiously waiting for more to appear, but after a few minutes, we decided we had won after all.

"We did it!" we all cheered.

I sighed, but I was still worried. What the hell is going on? We already have so much to deal with, now vampires are added to the list? Why are they even appearing now? Is it because Alexander has awaken? Did they actually know so soon?

"Everyone! Another one is coming!" Sailor Mercury suddenly said and we all got tense again. Sailor Mercury had her blue glasses on and was looking around for the single vampire. "Approximately one mile away from us, and approaching fast."

I groaned. "Great." I got ready to attack, but as the vampire got closer and closer, something was different. This aura was a familiar aura. A warm aura.

No.

Alexander approached and stood a few feet away.

"Earth Lively Ar-"

"Wait! Don't!" I shouted and stood in front of Alexander. "Don't hurt him!"

"Alice?" Alexander asked. I turned to him and nodded before undoing the character change and returning back to normal.

"Eh? But, he's a vampire!" Sailor Mars said. "He's bad."

I shook my head. "Not all vampires are bad."

"What are you saying? Didn't you see all those we just fought?" Mew Zakuro asked. "Vampires are honestly the enemy."

"I'm your enemy?" I asked.

Everyone remained silent. Sailor Earth was the one to step forward and talk.

"What do you mean, Alice? Of course you're not our enemy."

"But you said all vampires are bad. And . . ." I have to do this. I have to say it now. This is the only chance I can get, I know it. I looked up at everyone and shouted, "I'm a vampire!"

Everyone gasped and took a step back away from the monsters. The beasts.

"You're joking, right, Alice-chan?" Mako-chan asked. "You can't be a vampire . . . Right?"

"What's wrong? Shocked to find out your friend is a monster?" I asked. "There's more though. A lot more." I turned to Alexander. He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

He nodded. "Tell them."

I turned to everyone. "I'm not just a normal vampire. I'm one of the originals. Alexander and I," I motioned to Alexander "Are Prince Alexander Sinclair and Princess Alice Michaelis."

"Wait! So that means you control all the vampires?" Amulet Spade asked.

"I can't control them," I said. "Which is why we had to fight all those vampires earlier. As their princess, they shouldn't place a single finger on me, so I don't know why those did. I think something's wrong." I turned to Alexander. "I think someone is creating an army," I whispered to him. "But I don't know anything else."

He nodded. "I haven't found anything, but I thought the same thing."

I turned back to everyone. "Well, now you know. That's why I've been acting strange lately, because Alexander woke up and I was afraid of how you would all react if you found out." I stared at everyone's shocked and horrified expressions. "And I had a right to be."

Sailor Earth took another step forward, tears in the corner of her eyes. I thought she said it would be alright. Why is she crying? Was she lying to me back then?

"I'll leave," I said. "You guys don't have to be afraid. I'll leave and never come back, alright?"

"You big idiot!" Sailor Earth shouted and ran over to me. She lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my neck to hug me. We both fell onto the ground.

"Sailor Earth?" I asked.

"Idiot! You can't leave!" she shouted and looked into my eyes. "You're my best friend! I don't care if you're a freaking ninja turtle! You're Alice Michaelis, my best friend in the whole world! You're like the sister I never had! You're the cheese to my fries! The tune to my lyrics!"

I chuckled. "You're sounding so cheesy right about now."

"I don't care! You're going to hear me out, just like I heard you out in Andros! Alice, I don't care if you're a vampire, and I'm sorry you had to hear all those things we said about them. We didn't know. But please, don't go!" Sailor Earth hugged me again and turned back into Crystal.

I patted her head. "Okay, okay. Don't cry so much, you're a warrior, remember?"

"So are you, yet you were getting all dramatic earlier!" Crystal sobbed.

"You're getting dramatic now!" I pointed out and pulled both her cheeks. "Now smile! Smile, smile, smile!"

"I'll stop crying and I'll smile if you say you're staying!"

"You have to stay, Alice!" Sailor Moon shouted and turned back into Usagi. She ran and jumped into the hug. Now I had to sobbing girls hugging me.

_This is really different from what I thought would happen. They actually want me to stay._

"Alice-chan, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Mako-chan said. Everyone had undid their transformations.

"Yaya is sorry too," Yaya muttered.

"As am I," Rima said.

Usagi and Crystal had stopped crying and stood up. They looked at Alexander then me.

"Since you're a princess, and he's a prince," Usagi began.

"Does that mean you two are together?" Crystal asked.

Alexander chuckled and helped me up from the ground. He nodded and held me close to him. "We are."

"Eh? But Alice, what ab-" Usagi began but Crystal quickly put her mouth over Usagi's mouth.

"We'll talk about it later," Crystal said and Usagi nodded.

I smiled and looked down at the floor. Yeah. That was something else we had to talk about.

"This also means you're really old, right?" Pudding asked.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Don't say that! I'm not an old lady!" I said.

"Yeah, but you're probably the same age as one," Rei teased.

We all laughed. I seriously couldn't believe it. They actually . . . I'm shocked. I really never saw things going this way.

"See, Alice-chan," Artemis said.

"We told you there was nothing to worry about," Luna chimed in.

I nodded at both cats. "I should have listen to you guys."

"Wait! Artemis and Luna knew before us?" Minako asked.

"It's a really long story," Alexander and I said in unison.

"Alexander was hurt, and so Luna and Artemis were helping me by taking care of him in secrecy," I explained, giving them the quick version.

"Hurt?" Ichigo asked. "Why?"

"Vampire hunters," Alexander answered.

"There are those too?" Amu asked.

I nodded. "Um . . . Guys? Can we go somewhere else instead of standing out here in the open?"

"Fine, but answer this last question," Crystal said. "When were you guys born?"

Alexander and I exchanged a glance and then smiled at everyone.

"I was born in 1838," Alexander said.

"And I was born 1841," I answered.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted in unison.

"But Alice, I met you when we were little!" Crystal pointed out.

"Vampires can change their age," I answered. "And when I moved to Tokyo, I decided to change into a five year old. Sort of like a new start."

"So what age were you before that?" Ichigo asked.

"So many questions!" I whined and grabbed Alexander's wrist. "Run!" I joked and pulled him along as I ran.

"Hey! Wait up!" Crystal shouted and everyone followed us.

"We're not done asking questions!" Kukai exclaimed.

"No more!" I said in mock-despair.

I guess friends really do take you in, no matter what. They were afraid, but they gave me a chance.

I smiled up at Alexander and he smiled back down at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how did people like this chapter? Now you know about Alice. Now, the next chapter will be handled by the awesome SailorMewWinxGuardians! I wonder if she was shocked. I kept it a secret from her too about Alice. Or maybe she knew. -shrugs- Who knows. Anyways, please, pretty please review and look forward to the next chapter!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


End file.
